tdn3fandomcom-20200213-history
Third Talk Page Archive (N3)
Hi N3 its me Numbuh26 from the CM can you show me around the Total Drama Wiki? Please respond on my talk page here or on my talk page on the CMNumbuh26 22:43, April 21, 2010 (UTC)p.s. thanks again for showing me how to change my sig WOW you change wikis fast but at least it is nice to know you have things on other wikis and thanks for telling me that otherwise i would have been so confusedNumbuh26 23:00, April 21, 2010 (UTC) It was very good, thank you for asking. And to be honest, I don't think I will be editing for a while. ♥misstditylerfan|Talk| ♥ 21:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Well, I was going to. Things were going bad and they got worse this morning. But I think I'll stay. I still have goals to achieve. FU and stuff, you know? ♥misstditylerfan|Talk| ♥ 17:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Link Underline I'm sorry, but I'm not really sure. :( --Freehugs41 Talk 01:28, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi I'm definetly ''not trying to sound rude, but you do know that just spacing the page is fluff editing as it doesn't contribute or add to the page, right? If you do that without marking it as a minor edit, you should, because it is a minor edit since it does not contribute or add to the page. By the way, I replied to your comment on the Welcoming Comittee talk page. --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 19:00, April 28, 2010 (UTC) I did not. I replied "The welcomers were ''already ''chosen, if they don't do their job properly, they'll be replaced, okay? Not trying to sound rude, but stop begging to be one." --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 19:07, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Challenge Im sorry that I didnt do that spy challenge its just that i rarely get on my wiki account now. umm..I really think i wont do the challenges since i rarely on wiki. Sorry. --Blue RebelLet's chat 07:35, May 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC IRC? --'CD-TDA' (talk and ) 13:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ok ^^ --Blue RebelLet's chat 16:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) A Gift From Me To You Just plain me =D 22:50, May 2, 2010 (UTC)]] =D--Samtastic Just plain me =D 22:55, May 2, 2010 (UTC) WHAT? How did u get banned? User:izzyfan I did not lose my mind -_- I SOLD IT ON EBAY!!! ☺☺ 02:39, May 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm not banned. :/ --♥Numbuhthreefan♥Talk 02:43, May 4, 2010 (UTC) 'Course you can come!--''Bigez can do '' 11:32, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Do you like my website?Barbie Girl OK!Barbie Girl Total Drama Quiz Bowl Congratulations, you have been chosen to compete in Total Drama Quiz Bowl, on May 16, at 7:00 EST here, do not be late, or you will be replaced. Calvin Coolidge 00:50, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Did i vandalize your page?? Did i really vandalize your page?!? yes or no!?! Numbuh AKA! 2012 End of the world! 2012 is the end of the world! just kidding!--AKA Cartoon Fan 2000 Beware! Thanks! Thank you for putting yourself on my friends list! :) kittyTDA:) 20:36, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I don't go on here much. Lol. What is the IRC? I would love to know about it! kittyTDA:) 01:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) MY FIRST FAN ART!!!! I made this for you Numbuh!! Her name is Samantha. --AKA Cartoon Fan 2000 Beware! Yes,N3!Can you please make me Barbie falling in love meeting Justin Beiber and Duncan is jealous? Thanks N3!Thanks again!Justin Beiber! Do you want anything? Do you want me to make you anything?I'm bored!Justin Bieber! I'm right on it!Justin Bieber! Hope you like it! P.S. I'm not that great on Paint!Be my bad boy! Your welcome!Be my bad boy! Sig Thanks! ★☾misstditylerfan|Talk| ☽★ 01:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, It's her, Artemis, a goddess in Greek Mythology. I roleplay as her, and I was in my school play as her. ★☾misstditylerfan|Talk| ☽★ 01:17, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks N3! It's awsome! I'm putting it in my gallery A.S.A.P.!Jack is dead my friend, I am Joker! Hey N3 I have a question-User:Dallas1185 How did you get so many edits in less than a year-User:Dallas1185 Thanx I'll use your vast knowledge 4 good not evil haha ;D-User:Dallas1185 hey Hey got your message. I'm glad you like Courtney, that makes you awesome!:) I like Bridgette she's my 2nd Favorite! courtneylover25 I'm on it right now. xD ♥Jammy♥[[User talk:Jam7|'shout at me']]| 05:13, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Confession Alright, I know that I've said this many times before, so I'll say it again: I am a fan of [[wikipedia:Glenn Martin, DDS|''Glenn Martin, DDS]], as seen on Nick @ Nite. Before you continue, although I'm a fan of that show, I already see its flaws. The show's creators/producers really need to improve on the timing of the show's humor, as well as tone the adult humor down a bit (yet it still kills me XD). But it's still a good show, once you get used to it. Unfortunately, there are those who desperately hate it, and have been making immature hate videos to which they senselessly bash it in ways that would make me partially blind. One of such videos can be seen on the comment I made on this blog (to make things easier, go to YouTube and type in "Glenn Martin DDS Alert" in the search box). Riddle me this, Batman (or, in this case, Bat''woman''): Is something like that really necessary? I THINK NOT. One of the primary reasons why I parodied "Stronger" was to show that there are some fans of that show, but they are too ignorant to realize it (okay, so maybe I didn't exactly do that, but you get the idea). But it's not just GM that everyone's hating today; there are other forms of today's media that everyone desperately hates, namely Miley Cyrus, Justin Beiber, you name it. I'm not really a fan of either of those singers as much as the next, but I know better than to senselessly bash them. Besides; surely there are some fans of either of those singers (and sane ones, I mean). But look what hating can do to you... I hope you understand. And I hope that we can still be friends. --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 00:06, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Heya! :) OK. What is it and what does it stand for?Um....Can you repeat that? I'm confused! Thanks but not right now.I have another tab open and i'm waiting for any TDI deviantart request!Um....Can you repeat that?I'm confused! Want me to make you anything?Papa,Paparazzi! I'm on it!Papa,Paparazzi! Hey numbuh3 Hey, I'm Gustavoag, just added myself because you added yourself to my friendlist, and I think you have interesting opinions on talkpages.Gustavoag 16:11, June 13, 2010 (UTC) XD thumb|300px|leftThe most funniest clip ever with Banjo Kazookie nuts n' bolts music!!!! LOL --'AKA Kartoons' (WARNING!! Beware of ) This is about an eyeless man that wants to eat a honeycomb with bee's LOL --'AKA Kartoons' (WARNING!! Beware of ) Badges! Hey, what do you think about this badges thing? -- CS2000 Talk to me any time ;D 08:35, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Exactly what I thought! -- CS2000 Talk to me any time ;D 12:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm SUPER-SENSITIVE... ...so I MUST be a weakling... BTW, I added you to my friends section. =D --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 22:27, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Scary Maze Game Dare you to play this !!!!!!!! [http://www.maniacworld.com/maze_game.htm www.maniacworld.com/'maze'_'game'.htm] if you get scared, ill say sorry, do you agree=) --'AKA Kartoons' (WARNING!! Beware of ) 00:15, May 25, 2010 (UTC) no problem XD Reddy!!:) :( :D xD DX >:D ;( ;) 22:33, June 21, 2010 (UTC) N3!!! =D Here you go! I'm sooo sorry it was late! I just got caught up in a lot of things! "Musica is here!" Your welcome and I love your new signiture! "Musica is here!" Sorry dinner time and Wipeout(my 2nd fav. reality show) is on! G2G! See you tomarrow! "Come Fly With Us!" Guess what? Hi, N3. Guess what happened to me? I got 500 edits overall. YAY!!!! Isn't that exciting? Zap Spit it out! 21:23, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Userpage Redesign Apply For a Job Results N3, the problem is that I have never seen you redo a background before on the Wiki and your userpage also does not have the background style either. It is also kinda large. This is not really good rolemodel material if you want to apply for a redesigning job. Sorry Numbuh. :( However, you can request for someone to redo your userpage. Webkinz Mania (talk) 01:58, July 4, 2010 (UTC) thank yo u. you cand call me mg . thant my name .and can i use you hearther i mages --Unknown I'M HAVING IRC PROBLEMS IT WONT LET ME GE ON :(--[[User:Samtastic450|'Samtastic']][[User talk:Samtastic450|'450']] 01:31, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Something I wanna say Hi Numbuh. If you make a small edit, such as changing "is not" to "isn't" please mark it as minor. You can select "minor edit" right next to preview and save page. Thanks! --Lizcat68 Talk 18:51, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Anytime. If you need help with anything, I'd be glad to help! :) --Lizcat68 Talk 21:38, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you like my sig? --AC Like My signature? Thanks! Thank you for voting in my elimination game! Feel free to vote as many times as you want, just not all at once! It will take a while and a lot of participation from peeps to get a winner! :) "Truth! Beauty! Freedom! Love!" 04:55, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Can you help? Can u give me some tips how 2 get more edits I have done alot but have less edits. So can u help? Do u have 2 have 2 have certian amount of edits for top editor, president and featured user?-User:Dylan7205 Hi I'm new so if you can help me or give me any tips just answer on my talk page please. Thanx! User:Coreman7658 How many Edits? Fanart! like it --AKA! Contact My Yep! ;) Yeah its sexy. =)--[[User:Samtastic450|'Samtastic']][[User talk:Samtastic450|'450']] 03:12, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Look do you like these? --Heather rocks Don't give me grief about it! 03:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC) What could have happened Edits were either reverted, the pages/blogs you edited/comment on were deleted, or it is some kind of glitch. I think the latter is unlikely. --Freehugs41 Talk 15:40, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It was probably deleted blogs. --Freehugs41 Talk 16:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) IRC? Can you come back to the IRC? Webkinz Mania |''' (talk) 01:13, July 24, 2010 (UTC) How do you make one of those pages? How do you make those pages like User:Numbuhthreefan/Friends List? Thanks! Lindsay is a Barbie Girl! Thanks for the help! Lindsay is a Barbie Girl! About a Countdown Interview Numbuh, I'm Sacha, and I will make interviews to the eliminated users in Countdown in my blog. If you get eliminated, do you want to be interviewed? Please answer to me on my talk page. And, good luck! Sssacha do you want to talk? 20:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi Numbuh! :D Lets try to edit super well this week, so we start off well in Countdown. :) --Lizcat68 Talk 22:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Yep! :D --Lizcat68 Talk 21:13, July 27, 2010 (UTC) hi! hey N3 (lol, that's sounds so weird, and awesome to say, i used to love KND)! i don't need no fancy colors, sometimes it gets to confusing anyhow. but thanks for the information!! -lil-mizz-krazie (:D) of course it is, if your icon and or name is someone from a show, than you must like it, lol. - lil-mizz-krazie Hi n3!! HI LOL WOWWW I LUV TOTAL DRAMA SERIES IS WAY TOO COOL!! LOVE THEM ESPECIALLY BRIDGETTE SHE IS MY FAV. FOREVER AND IZZY AND CODY TOO!! AND LINDSAU TOO!! WOW LUV THEM :) --Unknown Hello there, BBKT fan! To inform you, don't forget to miss out on the B.B.K.T. concert on August 11th, 2010. However, there has ''been a tme change and it will now be from 8:15PM - 10:00PM Eastern Standard Time. Please attend and thank you. --'CD-TDA talk | | read 00:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) YES! Yes! Absolutly. But I have no idea how...:{D. I have been on for almost 2 years (unregistered and registered) and I still don't know how to access the IRC or how to get a picture for it. Don't you need one for your contestant? I am having serious trouble trying to create an avatar. If I knew how to do all that, I would love to. Tdilover7...gotta LOVE it! 12:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Is it really that easy? Thanks! Do I need to download software or something? Otherwise, you are saving my lonely IRC butt! I owe you one. Tdilover7...gotta LOVE it! 15:55, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Special Page Group You are one of the people from the special page committee and it's time to begin to work on fixing things on the wiki, like wanted pages, orphaned pages etc. Please begin to do your job more often and: *Add the user category to userpages that don't have it. *Fix redirects on pages instead of the real/new page title. *Remove broken links on pages. *Remove categories that don't belong on userpages ie, any category but banned and users. *Any images that are HQ and not used on pages should be in club crazy pages or get a use. *Add links to the page in appropriate spots for pages that are orphaned and aren't linked to other pages. Thanks, we could really use some more help here (any ideas on meetings etc.)? If you have any questions, put it on my talkpage. -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']] 22:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :idk and yes --wm One little favor... Don't you bash this show! --'Yes, it's PSYCHID! He talks! ' 19:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Interview Numbuhthreefan, sorry about your elimination in Countdown, I have to interview you and Lizcat now. Let's do this:I'll leave some questions on my interview blog, and you'll have to answer them, in comments, please answer now if yes or not and I'll begin the interview, OK? Sssacha do you want to talk? 22:06, August 21, 2010 (UTC) IRC pleas? -- [[User:Webkinz Mania|'Webkinz Mania']][[User talk:Webkinz Mania|'Talk']] 19:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Small request.. I really like Bridgette. I would very much want to be a member of her fan club. Thanks in advance:) Template Many thanks:) It would ask the template on my profile. I joined Bridgette fan club Friend?? Hey friend??? i got a friends list! :) (love bridgette and numbuh 3/4) Bridgette dj10 01:31, August 26, 2010 (UTC) 6,000 Edits! Eeeee! YES! I have finally reached 6,000 total edits! :-D ~☾♥numbuhthreefan♥☽Talk 01:44, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thats awesome!!!!!! (virtual high five)!!! nice work! representing all us bridgette fans :) That is so awesome!! Bridgette dj10 01:46, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for congratulating me. :-) BTW, I'm going make a heading like this when I reach 2,000 mainspace edits, but I still have ways to go before reaching that. ~☾♥numbuhthreefan♥☽Talk 02:34, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Hi! So yeah! Long time no see! I worked on my editing a little! Just dropped in to say hello!Intrudgero98! The Crab Has Cancer! 19:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Wow thanks! Thanks so much Numbuhthreefan! :) The Cartoon 01:46, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey Numbuh can you give me a link to your fanfiction. Thanks-Tdifan24 Wow, I just noticed. Thanks! :) ♥misstditylerfan|Talk| ♥ 17:50, September 10, 2010 (UTC) An Inivtation I invite you to my roleplay, Total Drama Designers. If you wanna know more about it, click here. If you have any doubt, feel free to ask me! TDISeriesFan KatiexNoah 4Ever!!! 12:12, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Hello :D HI :D XD Please help! I would greatly appreciate it if you could put the HUGE Bridgette fan template on my user page! Thanks! hey Hey N3 go to the wiki page User:Bill0327/FriendsAndEnimes and sign in as one (Hopefully friends :Z) hey hey check out my userpage and tell me what u think. keep in mind that i dont like spoilers so i only watched up to episode 15 of tdwt Ivanornels 01:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey, Can you please tell me how to create a colored signature and put the little writing on the end? If you can please tell me on my talk page. EvaBridgetteGwenRocks 02:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) dial m for merger what is the purpose of editing my edit? I get that a lot, dont get me wrong, but it actually pertains to the gameplay of season 2 so dont edit it out pleaseIvanornels 02:05, September 25, 2010 (UTC) A character I make a character for you! Aramina120 Uh,Seriously? Hi Do you want to join TDTH? It's my new roleplay. you can be 2 people. Link is here. http://bgvtotaldramaroleplaymaker.wikia.com/wiki/TDTH_SignUps Testing Signature ☾♥numbuhthreefan♥☽ Talk to me! :3 Thanks!!! :) Thank you! =) - MusouSeriously? I mean, seriously!? 01:11, September 30, 2010 (UTC) TDTH Did you quit TDTH. You haven't added a character or do challenge 1. User:Dylan7205 Catch up we are on challenge 2. You were excused from challenge 1.User:Dylan7205 The challenge is up and do you have the characters User:dylan7205 Well only if you have tem. User:Dylan7205 Sorry. But three was voted of TDTH. and I need Chilly's image. User:Dylan7205 Avatars Sorry, I just changed my avatar the same way I normally do. If it's not working for you, maybe the picture is too big? -- Misstditylerfan Wut? 17:34, October 2, 2010 (UTC) hey on TDTH you need 2 vote and have your characters. or you won't compete. User:Dylan7205 Please vote out Monica! -Codyfan9000 "♫ I've got problems with condors... Problems with condors... ♪" 14:15, October 3, 2010 (UTC) I found something for you I found a cool Numbuh avatar for you. You should check it out! -- Webkinz Mania Talk 12:45, October 9, 2010 (UTC) hi Hi Bridgettes one of my favioute characters to. Funny pictures =] Wanns be Friends? IRC what's the IRC? Kalie17 01:40, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I'm new to the wikia and you seem pretty experienced. Can you help me?I. love. cheese. 21:06, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh thank you very much! Is there a place where I can find userboxes? And btw, the thingy didn't work. :c Sure! I've been trying to fix my computer forever, and I think it might work now. But, what the heck is my nickname? Do I have to creat an account or something? >Tdilover7---And Cody takes the TDWT gold! 20:40, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Website Hey numbuh! I will be happy if you enter in my new website! www.tddesigners.wikia.com Thanks! Aramina120 Uh,Seriously? Testing... ☾★numbuhthreefan★☽Talk ---- ♥numbuhthreefan♥ Do you want a character? do you want a charecter? 'cause i could make you one.Anne245 :Aw, YEAH! Anne in the house! 18:11, October 23, 2010 (UTC) here you go! here's your pic:Anne245 :Aw, YEAH! Anne in the house! 21:46, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Hello! Hello there N3! Nice to meet a fellow wiki user like yourself. Silverspark735 10:34, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi N3 Hi i love cp! I have been on since idk i have on for years! Im a member on it i love KND i love TDI TDA TDWT and bridgette izzy noah and gwen are my fav characters. We are nearly the same! Dont mean to freak u out. lol we should met on cp sometime. Cya p.s i love your photos they are really funny!!!! --Unknown A quick question... Why did u edit out my vote against gleek? I'm pretty sure I have enough main space edits to vote.-Total Drama king am I 21:41, November 4, 2010 (UTC) 'IRC?' Honorable Pain join me for a cup of tea 03:52, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :) Sure do. :)--'Bigez will find Zeke ' 03:17, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Do you like it? Like my new siggy . It is terrible thought because I don't have color in it Jake likes to talk to his friends 04:39, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Can you tell me how to add pictures (the emotes from the IRC) and color in my siggy please. Thank You-Tdifan24 TY sooooooooo much. I love my new siggy. Like it? Tdifan24 Talks 22:20, November 15, 2010 (UTC) K It's fine. ~Codyfan9000 "♫ Jackson-rific is my name! Editing the wiki is my game! ♪" 02:12, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm already there. :p--'Bigez will find Zeke ' 04:03, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure. -- Webkinz Mania lawlz ' ' 19:06, November 21, 2010 (UTC) 2,000 mainspace edits! Yes! I have finally reached 2,000 mainspace edits! Eeeee! :-D ~ ☻numbuhthreefan☻ Yippering 05:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Good job!--'Bigez will find Zeke ' 18:48, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! :) ~ ☻numbuhthreefan☻ Yippering 01:39, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Awesome job N3. Tdifan24 is 20:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I did a dance for you :3 Thank you! :) And lol. ~ ☻numbuhthreefan☻ Yippering 21:02, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations On 7,000 edits. You rock N3. Congratulations Jake loves 22:53, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Party :D!!!!! Yeah! Yeah I love it. Like mine :p. Jake loves 04:18, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I'll do it when I get the chance! :) ~Codyfan9000 "♫ Jackson-rific is my name! Editing the wiki is my game! ♪" 21:41, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Here you go, but I couldn't get sandals on Lindsay because she NEVER takes her boots off. Anyway, here. ~Codyfan9000 "♫ Jackson-rific is my name! Editing the wiki is my game! ♪" 23:37, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay, but please don't upload the new one over mine. Kay? ~Codyfan9000 "♫ Jackson-rific is my name! Editing the wiki is my game! ♪" 01:58, December 5, 2010 (UTC) Hiya. I need your input please. Are these good quality. Thanks. Jake loves 22:17, December 8, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/user/KatCassidyJr. Believe it or not it's from YouTube. That's the best TDI and TDA quality there. There's no TDWT right now though :). Enjoy. Jake loves 22:24, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Total Drama Academy & Total Drama Glee Hey are you a fan of my fan-fictions? Well I have a wiki and you could help out! It's a kind of small wiki but I'm sure it will grow bigger sooner or later. Here's the link TDASUPERFAN12's Fan-Fictions Wiki. Here's what you could do there... *Make some pictures to correspond to the episode. *Comment on pages and tell me what you think. *Vote for Featured Articles, Images, and Quotes. *Write a summary on what the character did during a episode on their page. *Correct grammar and spelling on pages. I hope to see you there ;DTDASUPERFAN12 (talk) 20:16, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Like my new siggy :3. Jake is fun and colorful 03:36, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that in ur gallery it's spelled Oprah, not Opera. :) --[[User:TeamMu|Wait... Is that Santa or Owen? ]]This is why the milk and cookies were a trick... -TeamMu 21:47, December 13, 2010 (UTC) The Coderra Fan Club. there's a club for the Coderra relationship and I was wondering if you're interested to sign up? you know, if you support the possible relationship between Cody & Sierra.Codykins 21:53, December 15, 2010 (UTC) so, have you decided to join the Coderra fanclub?Codykins 20:26, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Just Thought You Should Know. Just thought you should kow User:TDRDarcy Stole EVERYTHING off your user page, including all of your Funny pictures. ♥ EvaBridgetteGwenRocks ♥I ♥ G.E.M! 06:31, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I think we should. It's not on. I don't know who she is I just noticed i. :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 05:55, December 18, 2010 (UTC) New siggy. What do you think :3.Tdifan24 eats 21:12, December 19, 2010 (UTC). A favor... Hopefully, this isn't too much trouble for you, but I noticed you always make symbols on your page and stuff. Can you go to the and create a forum on how to create symbols like hearts, musical notes and other stuff? I have absolutely no clue on how to make such. ZapSpit it out! 21:32, December 21, 2010 (UTC) AXG Fan Club Hey! I would LOVE it if you joined the! It is a club all about Alejandro & Gwen! Have your say in the polls, and chat to other users as well! Please join!♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥I ♥ G.E.M ! 23:28, December 22, 2010 (UTC)